Jeongmal Mianhae
by Lieya EL
Summary: Sebuah keegoisan yang berujung penyesalan ! Bagaimana jika hidup dalam suatu hubungan rumah tangga, namun tidak ada unsur kepercayaan satu sama lain? Akan hancurkah ? Bubarkah ? Atau . . . .


Tittle : JEONGMAL MIANHAE

Author : Lieya EL

Cast : Oh Sehun – Xi Luhan ( HUNHAN )

Length : Oneshoot

Genre : Sad, Romance, Marriage Life

**Warning :** This is Yaoi , boy x boy. This cast just HUNHAN saya hanya meminjam carakternya saja, selebihnya hanya khayalan saya semata. Maafkan saya yang masih amatir dan kacangan dalam hal menulis, sehingga membuat alur ceritanya yang gaje semakin gaje hehe.. Semua cerita dibawah ini, murni dari pemikiran saya sendiri, tidak ada unsur copast ataupun meniru, jadi apabila ada kesamaan ide itu hanya kebetulan semata donk, bukan salah ane pastinya. ;)

DON'T READ DON'T BASH . . .

Typo Bertebaran . . . . . mianhae . . .

_Jika memang benar manusia dapat memilih takdirnya sendiri,_

_Jika memang benar Tuhan mengizinkan makhluknya _

_Untuk merubah takdir hidupnya sendiri, aku takkan merubah takdirku,_

_Karena Tuhan telah memberikan kau di dalam hidupku . . . . . . ._

*- JEONGMAL MIANHAE -*

" Luhan Hyung . . . . ! Hosh . . . hosh . . ." Terlihat seorang namja yang tengah bangun dari dunia mimpinya dengan keadaan berantakan, rambut yang acak – acakan disertai peluh yang menetes membasahi tubuh pria berkulit putih pucat tersebut.

**Author Pov.**

Hari – hari yang dilewati sosok pemuda berkulit pucat ini, tak lagi indah seperti hari biasanya, karena sebuah kesalahan yang fatal membuatnya terperangkap akan sebuah keterpurukan.

**Sehun Pov.**

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju dapur rumah kami, ya rumahku bersama suami , ah lebih tepatnya istriku Xi Luhan, ia adalah sosok namja cantik nan manis yang ku nikahi 1 tahun yang lalu.

* * *

><p><strong>Flahback on. . <strong>

Nampak kedua sosok namja , tengah berdiri didepan sebuah rumah yang megah, sesekali namja yang lebih kecil namun tampak manis itu melirikkan kedua bola matanya menyusuri lingkup rumah tersebut . Kedua namja tersebut adalah Oh Sehun sosok pemuda yang tampan, kulit seputih susu, tinggi, memiliki rahang yang tegas dan tatapan matanya yang dingin mampu menghipnotis para yeonja ataupun namja berstatus uke yang melihatnya, menjabat sebagai suami seorang Xi luhan namja tampan nan cantik dalam waktu bersamaan, memiliki kulit yang mulus, tubuh ramping bagaikan " Queen of Yeonja", padahal sebenarnya ia adalah namja tulen lho, oh jangan lupakan mata rusanya yang berbinar-binar, yang mampu memikat hati para namja yang berstatus seme, dan membuat para yeoja iri akan kecantikannya . pasangan pengantin baru, yang baru saja pindah dari kediaman orang tuanya dan sekarang akan menempati rumah megah tersebut.

"Sehuniiee. . ini rumah baru kita ya?" Tanya sosok manis yang tengah bergelayut manja dilengan sosok pria yang 1 minggu lalu tengah sah menjadi suaminya kini.

"Ne Hannie, ini rumah baru kita. Aku dan Omma kemarin telah memilih tempat ini untuk menjadi tempat tinggal kita. Bagaimana Chagi, kau menyukainya kan ?" jawab Sehun seraya membuka pintu dan menyeret kedua kopernya menuju ke dalam rumah tersebut.

"Ya Hunie, Aku suka sangat suka, di sini juga ada taman bunganya, halamannya pun luas, aku sangat menyukai rumah ini sehunniee, Gomawooo . . . .

Cup . . . Saranghae ." Sebuah ciuman singkat mendarat dibibir sehun, sang pelakunyapun tengah asik melarikan diri menuju setiap sudut ruangan dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar.

"Hei. . . lari kemana kau rusa . Sudah berani nakal eoh . . . awas kau, aku akan mendapatkanmu . . ." Teriak sehun menampilkan smirkynya mengejar sosok rusa yang tengah melarikan diri.

"Hap. . . Kena kau rusa". Ujar sehun dengan senyum jahilnya, disaat sosok rusanya tengah terperangkap dalam pelukannya.

"Kya. . . .! Oh Sehun apa yang kau lakukan.? Hahhahah. Panik luhan disaat kedua tangan sehun mulai menjelajahi tubuh bagian perutnya . . . .

"Hahaha . . .hahah . . Sehunnie . . . lepas. . . ahaha. . ."

"Tidak Hannie. . . ."

Dan berakhirlah dengan gurauan tawa yang menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan rumah baru tersebut, disaat se ekor rusa (Luhan) tertangkap dan di hujani sebuah gelitikan dari sang pemburu ( Sehun ).

**Flashback End**

* * *

><p>*- JEONGMAL MIANHAE -*<p>

Tes . .

Satetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata sosok Oh Sehun, saat mengingat masa-masa terindah bersama sang istri (suami) tercintanya. Ia menyesal, mengapa ia dengan bodohnya bias menyakiti sosok mailaikatnya . Hanya karena sebuah kecemburuanlah semua itu bisa terjadi. . . .

**Author Pov.**

"Melamun" itulah yang menjadi pekerjaan rutin pria tampan yang diketahui bernama Sehun ini, duduk dengan menghadap balkon rumah mewahnya yang memiliki lantai 2. Memandangi tetes-tetes air hujan yang tengah turun di kota Itu. Dinginnya angin malam serta derasnya air hujan yang membasahi unjung lengan bajunyapun tak ia hiraukan. Hanya satu hal yang membuatnya terus bersikekeh di tempat itu. Taman, Ya, sebuah taman yang ada di pekarangan rumahnya. Taman yang dulunya menjadi tempat favoritnya bersama sang istri, taman yang dulunya menjadi saksi bisu kisah hidupnya bersama sang istri, kini sudah mati karena sudah tak terurus lagi. Harum bunga-bunga yang dulunya bertebaran, banyaknya kupu-kupu yang dulunya berkeliaran sekarang tak ada lagi, tinggalah kehampaan . . . . . kehampaanlah yang menemani Sehun kini, karena sosok yang menjadi sumber kebahagiaan hidupnya telah pergi. . .

**Sehun Pov.**

"_Tuhan__ benarkah __Ini __hukuman__ yang__ telah __kau __berikan __untukku? __Hukuman __karena __telah menyakiti __sosok __malaikat__yang __pernah __kau__turunkan __untukku? __Sosok __yang __sekarang ini tengah kau __ambil __kembali,__ karena __kebodohanku __sendiri_." Batin Sehun.

"_Jika memang __benar,__ in__i memang__ pantas __didapatkan __oleh __pria __bodoh__ sepertiku"_. Lirih Sehun, ia telungkupkan kepalanya di kedua kakinya sambil meringkuk di pojok ruangan kamar, meratapi nasib hidupnya sekarang.

Tak kuasa menahan kesedihannya, bulir-bulir air matapun jatuh menggelinding di pipi pria tampan tersebut disertai sebuah isakan-isakan kecil yang menghiasi kesunyian di kamar luas tersebut.

_Mengapa? __Mengapa__ dalam __sebuah __kehidupan __itu selalu ada penyesalan?_

_Karena,__agar __manusia__ dapat __berpikir __dan __merenungkan__ kesalahan __apa __yang tengah ia lakukan kemarin__, supaya__ia bisa __memperbaikinya __kemudian, __sehingga__ tidak akan ada lagi kata "menyesal" __ di __kemudian__ hari__._

**Author Pov.**

Emosi dan tempramental adalah kedua sifat yang akan melekat pada sosok pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut, apabila dirinya dalam keadaan yang kalut ataupun saat sedang cemburu. Na'asnya sifat itu lah yang telah menghancurkan hubungan keluarga harmonisnya , dan hal itu pulalah yang membuat sang suami pergi dari hidupnya serta melunturkan impian – impian indah bersama keluarga kecilnya kelak.

*- JEONGMAL MIANHAE -*

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback on . . .<strong>

Plakk . . .

(sebuah tamparan mendara t di pipi mulus luhan )

"_Apa __yang __kau __lakukan __dengan __namja__sialan itu Hyung?!" _Tanya sehun dengan suara dingin nan menusuk. Kilatan-kilatan amarah nampak di kedua pupil bola matanya.

"_It-tu __tidak __seperti __yang__ kau __fikirkan __Hun,__ Kai__ tadi__hanya __mengantarkanku __ke –"_jelas luhan namunbelum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sehun sudah terlebih dulu memotong ucapannya.

"_Aku __tidak __butuh __dustamu __Hyung, __Aku __sudah __melihat __dengan __kedua__ bola __mat__a__ku __sendiri, kalau si__ pesek (ralat) brengsek__itu__ telah __memelukmu. Kau __masih __mau __berkilah __eoh . .?!"_Amarah Sehunpun meledak disaat melihat air mata Luhan yang jatuh. Air mata yang kini tengah dianggapnya sebagai sebuah dusta. Ia cengkeram pergelangan tangan namja yang tengah menjadi istrinya kini dengan sekuat tenaga, hingga membuat sang empunya meringis kesakitan.

"_Appoyo . . Hiks. . .Lepas __Hunnie, __ini sakit. __Aku bisa __menjelaskan __ini semua, Hiks. . Ini tidak __seperti yang__ kau__ lihat, __Kumohon__ dengarkan penjelasanku__,__ Hiks . . ."_ pinta luhan dengan nada suara yang bergetar, air mata yang jatuhpun semakin banyak tatkala cengkraman Sehun semakin kuat di pergelangan tangannya.

"_Tidak __perlu__ kau __jelaskan. __Kau __harus __dihukum." _Ujar Sehun dingin seraya menyeret namja mungil itu, menuju lantai atas rumah megahnya.

*- JEONGMAL MIANHAE -*

"_A-pa__ yang __akan __kau__ lakukan Sehun?" _tanya luhan gugup tatkala suaminya memegang sebuah balok kayu yang cukup besar, menuju arahnya.

"_Kau __harus __diberi __pelajaran Lu!" _Jawab sehun dengan smirky di wajahnya dan nada suara yang menakutkan dimata Luhan. Hingga balok tersebut menghujam tubuh Luhan dengan brutal.

"Bug . . .bug . . .bugh." Bak seorang kesetanan Sehun menghajar tubuh Luhan, yang telah rata dengan luka lebam ditubuhnya. Dengan kekuatan penuh Sehun memukul bagian perut luhan dengan balok tersebut.

"Aakh . . .uhuk . . .uhuk !" pekik luhan, darah segarpun muncrat dari mulut mungilnya, tubuhnyapun jatuh tak sadarkan diri di tempat.

DEG

Tubuh Sehun membeku, matanya membelalak lebar tatkala melihat darah segar mengalir dicelana yang dipakai luhan.

"_Tuhan __apa __yang__ telah __ku lakukan?" _gumam Sehun, setelah tersadar dari keterkejutannya, segera ia gendong tubuh mungil sang suami yang telah tergolek lemah itu menuju mobilnya.

"_Mianhae __Chagi . . . , __kumohon __bertahanlah . .__"_Lirih Sehun seraya melajukan mobilnya menuju Rumah Sakit.

Kegelisahan menyelimuti diri sehun disaat dokter sedang memeriksa didalam ruangan dimana luhan dimasukkan.

Cklekkk ( pintu terbuka )

"_Bagaimana __Keadaan__ suami __saya __Dok?"_tanya Sehun kepada dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan Luhan.

"Maaf Tuan, suami anda dan calon Aegya anda tidak bisa diselamatkan, karena kehilangan banyak darah." Jawab dokter dengan nada suara yang sangat menyesal.

DEG

"Aap-pa . . . Aaegya? Lirih Sehun

"_Iya__, apa__ suami __anda __tidak __memberitahu __anda __kalau __dia __tengah __mengandung__ calon __Aaegya anda? __Kemarin__ saya__ jugalah__ yang __memeriksa__suami __anda. __Suami __anda__ adalah __namja __yang spesial,__iya __diberi __keistimewaan __khusus __oleh__ tuhan__ sehingga__ dapat __mengalami __Male Pregnant. __Oh, iya __kemarin __dia__ datang __kesini __bersama __kedua sahabatnya, __ah kalau __tidak __salah namanya __Kyungsoo __dan __Kai, __disaat __saya __bertanya__ kenapa tidak datang bersama anda, ia hanya tersenyum __dan __menjawab__ bahwa __anda __sedang __sibuk. __Saya __harap __anda __bisa __bersabar ya Sehun-ssi, __Luhan-ssi __pasti __tidak __bahagia __melihat __anda __yang __terpuruk __seperti__ ini.__" _Ujar sang Dokter panjang lebar, dan menatap iba sosok yang sekarang ini tengah merosot dilantai tatkala mendengar sepenggal cerita dari sang dokter. Sang Dokter pun pergi meninggalkan tempat dimana sehun sedang meratapi kebodohannya.

Cklekkk.

Dengan langkah yang gontai, Sehun membuka ruangan yang tengan menampung sosok manis yang sekarang tengah tak bernyawa.

TES

"_Mianhae . . . . Mianhae . . .Mianhae . . . ."_ Air mata itupun jatuh kembali disaat melihat sosok tercintanya kini, ia dekap erat sosok mungil yang tengah dingin itu dipelukannya, sosok ceria dengan mata rusanya, sosok baik dengan kelembutan hatinya, sosok tampan dan cantik dalam waktu bersamaan, dan sosok yang selalu dalam hatinya kini tidak bisa membuka matanya kembali. Penyesalan itu akhirnya datang . . . .

"_A__-__aku __bodoh __hyung, __aku __bodoh, __hiks, . . __aku __telah __membunuhmu, __aku __juga__ telah__ membunuh . . calon __Aaegya__ kita. . .__Aku__ bodoh __hyung. . . __Seharusnya __aku __percaya__ padamu __chagi. . . " _Lirih sehun masih mendekap seonggok tubuh yang tak bernyawa itu.

"_Maafkan Oh Sehun, yang pabbo ini hannie__ . . . .__"_

**Flashback End**

* * *

><p>Setelah merenungkan kebodohannya dimasa lalu seharian, disinilah sekarang sosok namja pucat nan tampan itu. Berdiri disebuah pagar besi balkon rumah megahnya.<p>

*- JEONGMAL MIANHAE -*

**Sehun Pov.**

"Mungkin ini memang saatnya Hyung, saatnya aku bertemu denganmu, saatnya aku menanggung jawabkan semua kesalahanku, dan saatnya aku harus menutup bayangan masa laluku yang hancur karena keburukanku ini." lirih sehun seraya menaikkan pijakkan kakinya ke bagian atas besi balkon yang dipijakinya tersebut.

"JEONGMAL MIANHAE HYUNG, NAN JEONGMAL SARANGHAE" Teriak Sehun sebelum akhirnya . . . .

" BRUUAKKKKKKKKK "

"TES . . .TES . . .TES " darah mengalir membasahi sekujur tubuh OH SEHUN.

"_KAU DATANG . . . , HUNNIEEE . . ."_

_Jalan yang kau pilih, itulah yang akan mengantarkanmu pada sebuah kebahagiaan ataupun penderitaanmu sendiri._

_Jangan pernah sekali-kali menyalahkankan takdir yang telah Tuhan berikan, karena sejujurnya takdir itu adalah sebuah pilihan, dan manusia sendirilah yang dapat memilih jalan takdir hidupnya . . . ._

" **THE END "**

huwaaaaaa . . . gimana Kependekan? Aneh bin ajaib alias gajekan?

Huwaaaaa # di gebukin HUNHANSHIPPER

Pengennya buat cerita yang sweets, tpi otak ane malah erroorr, sehingga membuat ane nulis cerita yang gak jelas seperti ini. Hehe

Mohon maa'af apabila ada kata2 yang kurang berkenan dalam hati, dan juga apabila ada kata2 yang kurang pas ataupun alur ceritanya yang sering bolak balik tolong dimaklumi ya, karena saya masih penulis kacangan. :)

Oh iya, pnasaran gk knpa dsini gk ada Luhan Pov'nya? # nggak tuhhh;)

( Meskipun gk da yang mw tw, tpi sya akan jelaskan sdikit, hehe).

Iya, gk knpa dsini gk ada Luhan Pov'nya? itu karena cerita ini hanya menceritakan dari sudut pandang oh sehun atas penyesalannya, jadinya hanya ada Sehun dan Author Pov saja.

Terimakasih sudah mau baca ff q yang abal ini,

Mskpun gaje dmohon Reviewnya, kritik dan saran yang membangun sepenuhnya akan saya terima, tapi jangan di Bashhh yet . hehe

Cukup skian cuap2 dri saya .

See you in the next project ;)

#BOW 90'


End file.
